Just Call me Senior Skipper
by hipturtle15
Summary: Private discovers that Marlene thinks Skipper is boring in their relationship. Knowing this, he motivates Skipper to do something romantic for her. Luckily, Skipper comes up with a very good idea... A Skilene one-shot!


**Hey ya'll! I thought of this earlier this morning while watching POM. I even laughed at my own idea. (I'm crazy) Okay, hopefully ya'll will like this By the way, I added a poll on my profile page. Check it out when you feel like it!**

**P.S. - I seriously have no idea if someone in the past has used this, I'm sure someone might have a similar idea, so I'm sorry if this is similar to your story. Truly.**

** . - Just don't laugh at the title….it was all I got**

**Enjoy!**

**Just Call me Senior Skipper**

**A one-shot written by: hipturtle15**

Marlene laughed at young Private's jokes as they sat on a blanket in the outside area of her habitat. Tea cups and pots were spread across the red blanket and a little plate of biscuits in the center. Marlene had invited Private in for a little picnic just to talk and have fun. She felt a little weird when Private brought along all the fancy objects but she was just glad to have him with her. The young penguin beamed with his big, baby-blue eyes as she laughed at his jokes.

"Good one, Private," she said.

"Thank you," the chubby bird said. "Do you want more tea?" he asked in his soft, British accent and reached for a tea pot. Marlene raised her paws to stop him.

"No thanks, I'm good," she said. Private set down the tea pot and scratched the back of his head.

"So, how's the relationship with the skippah going?" he asked to keep the conversation strong. Marlene looked at the ground and shrugged.

"I guess it's going good," she muttered. Private arched a brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Marlene laid down on her stomach and rested her face on her paws with a tiny frown across her lips.

"Well, it's just…you promise you won't tell Skipper?" she asked, a little nervous. Private raised his right flipper and his left on his heart.

"I promise," the youth vowed. Marlene cracked a smile and looked around her then she sat up and scooted closer to Private.

"I think Skipper is a little…boring," she said softly. Private's beak dropped.

"What do you mean? How boring?" he asked.

"It's just; all he talks about is missions and how many bazookas you can stuff in Rico's mouth and…uh." Marlene rolled her eyes and huffed. Private put a flipper to his chin and pondered.

"Have you tried changing the subject?" he asked. Marlene nodded.

"Of course, but then, somehow I let it, it turns back around to mission files and belly-stuffing." She said and crossed her arms over her white chest. Private was just about to speak, but one of his fellow teammates jumped over Marlene's wall. It was Kowalski; he stood there tall and had his flippers gently folded behind his back.

"Hey, Private, Skipper says times up," he said in his deep voice. Private stood up from where he sat.

"Okay," he turned back around and faced Marlene. "Perhaps I could help clean this up." He muttered to himself and reached to collect a tea cup. Marlene shook her head and raised a paw.

"No, its fine, I'll drop it off at HQ later." She offered. Private smiled.

"Okay, thank you, Marlene." He chirped. Marlene smiled and waved as the two penguins hopped over the wall and vanished; she sighed and picked up a biscuit to nibble on.

8888

Private and Kowalski jumped into the penguin habitat and slid down the ladder under their fishbowl hatch. Private examined his comrades. Rico was brushing his doll's hair and sang softly to himself, the youth smiled at his actions. Kowalski walked over to the big, metal door and walked into his lab, Private looked around one more time. His leader and father was sitting on their concrete table, reading a mission folder with a coffee mug at his side, Private waddled over to him and smiled.

"'Ello, Skippah," he greeted. Skipper glanced at him for a second then back at the folder.

"Oh, hello, Private," he said then sighed. Private cocked his head to the side, normally after a greeting, Skipper would tell him to go and do recon or do a little maintenance, but his leader spoke no more. The chubby bird waddled over and sat in the chair across his officer.

"Is something wrong, sir?" he asked. Skipper sighed again and closed the mission folder and slid it away from him then finally looked up.

"Actually, something is," he said. Private set his elbows on the surface and leaned closer.

"So... what's wrong?" he asked again.

"I think something's wrong with Marlene," Skipper said. Private's widened but hid them before his leader could see his reaction.

"Wrong how?" the youth asked, almost a little suspicious sounding.

"I don't know, she just…doesn't seem interested when we talk and stuff, like she's just not interested in our conversations." The flat-headed penguin informed with his eyes glued to the table.

"Interesting," Private muttered. Skipper raised his head.

"What?" he asked interested. Private shrugged.

"Maybe there was something you could do to make her happy, do you know something she likes?" he asked, trying to sound obvious. Skipper pondered for a minute.

"Uhh," he said. Just then, Kowalski busted out of his lab and ran to the table.

"Romantic atmosphere, Skipper come one! I know your girlfriend more than you do." He said. Skipper lowered his brow and sat up straight.

"I'll have you know, we are going very slowly with this relationship," he spat.

"Okay then, do something romantic for Marlene," Private piped in, interrupting the argument.

"But how, though?" Skipper asked.

"I'm going to let you figure that one out, Skippah." the chubby bird declared. Skipper glared and leaned back at his seat and thought more. Rico set his doll down and waddled over to the rest of his team.

"Well…I know Marlene likes Spanish guitars," the officer suggested in a 'not-so-sure' tone.

"Go for it!" Rico squawked.

"Guitar me, Rico," Skipper commanded and Rico hacked it up in less than a second. Skipper caught it by the fingerboard and set his other flipper on the strings. He began to play and stole everybody's attention in the HQ. Rico had his beak dropped along with Kowalski while Private just stared at his father in awe. When their leader was done playing, they praised him.

"You're better than I thought, sir." Private said, hopping up and down.

"Ah right!" Rico cheered, smacking his leader's back. Kowalski came up and gave him a high-five.

"Good job, Skipper," he said. Skipper did a sly smile and put on a fake, hairy mustache.

"Just call me, Senior Skipper." He said.

8888

It was almost ten o'clock and Marlene was ready about to hop into bed. She a little depressed that she had no communication with Skipper and sighed deeply. Tomorrow is a new day, might as well get a good night sleep. But just as she climbing into her stone bed, Private popped out of the sewer entrance in the center of her room.

"Marlene! Come quick!" the young penguin squealed and hopped out of the hole. Marlene yelled at the outburst and nearly jumped out of her fur. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned.

"What is it, Private?" she asked, a little annoyed. Private's face was full of panic and he rushed to tug her paw.

"Come on!" he said. Marlene began to feel worried for what she was about to see. The young penguin dragged her up to the very top of her concrete mountain. She looked around the zoo frantically.

"What? What is it?" she asked fast with her eyes wide. She glanced over at Private for him to say something, but he just smiled with his flippers behind his back and swinging side to side.

"What? Is this some kind of joke?" the otter asked. Private shook his head with the same huge smile and pointed downward. Marlene cocked her head to the side and looked down. There, under a dark pink spotlight, was Skipper with a fake mustache and a Spanish guitar in his flippers. Marlene smiled wide and stared in awe as Skipper began to play.

She watched the tip of his flippers fly across the fingerboard as his eyes were closed gently. His face was moving along with his music and he smiled. Marlene turned around to smile at Private, but he had left her alone to watch the magic. She shrugged and looked back down at her boyfriend, who was looking up at her and began to play faster.

Skipper began to hop up and down to the music and all of a sudden, Kowalski, Private, and Rico walked slowly behind him with fake mustaches as well. They were clapping their flippers with the beat and had on straight faces. The music got even faster, and the rest of his team jumped along. Rico pulled out maracas and Kowalski pulled out castanets while Private still clapped to the beat.

Marlene was so amazed she felt as if her own heart strings were on Skipper's Spanish guitar and he played her away into the soft music. She sighed and she set her paws on her face and smiled bigger. She never knew Skipper could play the Spanish guitar so well, it amazed her in ways she never could explain and Marlene was completely speechless.

Skipper's song lasted at least five minutes, she had no idea what song he was playing, but it was absolutely beautiful. She began to sway side to side slowly to the music, Skipper looked up at her a couple of times but mainly kept his eyes closed and followed his music. Marlene felt so happy she began to cheer for him and his team. Then, she narrowed her eyes, either it was the dark, pink spotlight, or Skipper was actually blushing.

A minute more and the song had finally slowed down and stopped in the most magical way, Rico shook his maracas fast and Kowalski played his castanets faster as well and Private clapped faster, too. Skipper, on the other hand, was strumming the string faster and faster until…it finally came to a stop. Then, the shimmering, pink spotlight turned off and Skipper and his team disappeared. Marlene's smile never faded, she looked under her to see where they went, but they were gone.

The Asian otter turned around only to find Skipper, with his fake mustache off and a sly smile across his lips. Marlene widened her eyes in shock but smiled again once she realized it was just him. Skipper reached behind him and pulled out a rose, Marlene gasped and took it. She smirked and put it in her mouth. Skipper chuckled and the two began to dance, in the best tango dance they could. Skipper twirled her around and Marlene spun and was caught softly, then lifted up and flew across the platform. Even though Skipper had stopped playing the beautiful song, Marlene could still hear it buzzing in her mind again and again as he swept her around.

Skipper spun her around once more and Marlene was leaned down under her lover. She looked up at him and he was smiling warmly as his eyes glistened in the moon light above them. Marlene spat out the rose and the two leaned in for a kiss, not even knowing the entire zoo was watching in admiration.

* * *

**Oh my…. the next time ya'll read this, (if you choose to) read it with Spanish guitar music in the background. It was magical; I typed the entire romantic part with real Spanish guitar music in the background and loved it. It really made me get into the story and I just couldn't stop typing. :D**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review pretty please!**


End file.
